


goodbye, melodrama.

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: behind the scenes. [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Exes, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Past Bullying, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, and suck at making decisions, both are kinda bad at feelings, communication is the key ... my friends, other characters are briefly mentioned in the main story, seungwoo is kpop group manager, seungyoun works as ac in film crew
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: "hidup sudah penuh jadwal syuting dan proses menimbun kekayaan. pacar? sorry, never heard of them" — cho seungyoun (27), anggota kru film, (bukan) aktivis nikah dini.(sebelum ia bertemu dengan han seungwoo.lagi.)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Choi Byungchan
Series: behind the scenes. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. main story.

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiksi ini ditulis dalam rangka memenuhi _vday writing event_ yang diadakan oleh @hanchozone :'>
> 
> selain itu:  
> * fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk hiburan dan asupan pribadi.  
> * karakterisasi figur publik/idola yang menjadi tokoh di dalam ff ini **_bukan representasi_** mereka di dunia nyata.  
> * ada tema-tema sensitif yang dibahas di sepanjang cerita. mohon diingat ini **_bukan panduan_** menjadi dewasa aka _adulting 101_.  
> * penulis bukan profesional di bidang produksi film/video dan industri hiburan. _cmiiw!_
> 
> selamat membaca ♡

**1.**

bidang pekerjaan seungyoun kini memberinya akses untuk bertemu dengan nama-nama terkenal yang muncul di majalah, layar kaca, situs-situs pencarian berita, dan _platform_ lain skala dunia. tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia menjabat tangan aktor dan aktris papan atas, bercengkerama kasual dengan idola yang sedang naik daun, juga berkenalan dengan model-model karpet merah. padahal hitungannya seungyoun masih tergolong anak baru, namun menjadi bagian dari tim balik layar tetap memberinya pengalaman luar biasa. ia harus banyak-banyak berterima kasih pada mama cho yang terus mendorongnya mencoba hal-hal baru, dan sinematografer ramah yang sangat optimis terhadap kemampuannya mengoperasikan kamera.

tapi layaknya pekerjaan lain di luar sana, ada saja momen-momen yang membuatnya ingin lari dari tanggung jawab dan berbaring saja di rumah. misal berurusan dengan figur publik yang bawel, hobi menggoda _noona-noona_ , susah diberi arahan, juga berlaku tidak sopan — mentang-mentang seungyoun terlihat masih muda dan jam terbangnya tidak setinggi yang lain. kesalnya lagi, di waktu istirahat dan berkumpul bersama kawan-kawan lama, mereka malah memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan semacam, _“youn, youn, kamu pernah ketemu sama artis A, nggak? orangnya gimana coba? apa beneran cantik dan down-to-earth?”_ , _“eh youn, syuting di mana minggu ini? mana oleh-oleh tanda tangan dan selca sama idol-nya?”_ , _“hei, aktor yang kamu syuting bareng tim kemarin dateng bareng pacarnya, nggak?”_ — hadeh. plis. seungyoun cuma seorang _assistant camera_ , bukan nyambi jadi _paparazzi_ yang celingak-celinguk mencari bahan gosip. kalaupun ia tahu aib-aib tertentu, ia tak berminat menjual info tersebut ke siapapun. dipendam saja lah, sambil mendoakan mereka yang busuk bakal terekspos dengan cara paling memalukan.

“jangan dipendam. kamu butuh orang yang tepat buat teman _julid_. aku, misalnya. haha.”

seungyoun mengerjapkan mata, baru ingat ia tidak sedang bermonolog di balkon rumah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, melainkan curhat colongan di hadapan wooseok, kawan baiknya sejak masa kuliah. sekian bulan terpisah oleh jarak dan kesibukan, mereka kini bertemu di apartemen yang disewa wooseok dan “temannya” (seungyoun 100% yakin pemuda bertubuh bongsor dengan pipi gembul itu pacar wooseok, bukan cuma junior di tempat kerja).

“kalau kamu benar-benar capek hati dan pikiran karena tuntutan kerja yang sekarang, pindah saja ke rumah produksi lain yang bidang dan jenis kliennya lebih spesifik.”

“heh, kan sudah kubilang aku nggak gabung di _ph_ manapun,” sergah seungyoun, “aku bisa keliling dan kerja sama dengan banyak pihak, semua berkat sangtae- _hyung_. harga diri dan profesionalitasku bisa tercoreng kalau tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri hanya karena tidak cocok sama orang yang dibidik kamera.”

“oh iya, sih. aku lupa kamu direkrut lewat koneksi orang dalam.” ujar wooseok sambil mengelus-elus dagu. seungyoun paham kawannya itu biasa blak-blakan tanpa ada maksud menghakimi, jadi ia tidak tersinggung dengan istilah _'koneksi orang dalam'_ sama sekali. toh kenyataannya memang begitu. tanpa ada embel-embel nama keluarga — khususnya mama cho, ia tidak akan mengenal _hyung_ yang kini menjadikannya sebagai asisten, dan mengajaknya bergabung dalam kru proyek perfilman yang berbeda-beda. wooseok dulu juga pernah bilang, tanpa usaha dan keseriusan koneksi semacam itu juga tidak ada gunanya. coba kalau seungyoun asal-asalan, ia bakal ditendang dari posisi strategis sejak awal.

“aku juga bukannya nggak tahan sampai ingin keluar dari pekerjaan ini, seok. cuma kadang … bener katamu, aku butuh teman buat bersandar dan cerita-cerita. bukan yang makin bikin aku uring-uringan.” seungyoun menyandarkan kepala ke sofa, lalu menatap kosong langit-langit.

“butuh teman atau pacar? kurasa pacar lebih cocok.”

“ugh ... _shut up_.” saat seungyoun kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke wooseok, si kupret itu sengaja mendekat ke arah “temannya” yang sedang terlelap di ujung sofa, dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang masih berlepotan cokelat. satu jam lalu mereka bertiga memang masih asyik makan-makan dan mengobrol ringan, lalu entah di menit ke berapa, “teman” wooseok mengeluh kepalanya pusing dan izin tidur sejenak. seungyoun berharap wooseok membangunkan dan menyuruhnya pindah ke kamar karena posisinya terlihat tidak nyaman, atau minimal membersihkan bekas cokelat di pipinya dengan tisu, tapi — tipikal wooseok, ia malah menjilat pipi gembul dan mengecup ujung bibir “temannya” dengan sensual.

“ _gross_.” seungyoun spontan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, “aku nggak jadi nginap, deh.”

wooseok terkekeh geli, “jangan dong, byungchan nanti sedih. dia ingin ngajak kamu jalan-jalan besok pagi.”

“dih, kalau lama-lama aku jadi obat nyamuk buatmu dan mainan barumu.”

…

dulu saat masih satu kamar di apartemen dekat area kampus, seungyoun menjadi saksi jatuh bangunnya percintaan wooseok (begitu juga sebaliknya). citra wooseok yang suka gonta-ganti pacar seperti musim masih menancap kuat di kepala. apalagi wooseok pernah mengakui, dirinya cepat sekali bosan. tapi begitu mendapatkan respons hening dan lirikan tajam, seungyoun baru sadar bahwa apa yang barusan ia katakan sudah melewati batas. memangnya kapan terakhir kali ia dapat cerita soal pacar wooseok? lebih dari setahun lalu, saat seungyoun awal-awal bekerja sebagai asisten setelah menjalani masa _trainee_ , dan rutin-rutinnya berkabar dengan sang kawan. kalau dipikir lagi, ia hanya sekedar tahu status wooseok, bukan dengan siapa ia berkencan. kenapa dirinya sok sekali menyimpulkan pacarnya yang dulu dan yang sekarang tak sama? atau dengan kata lain, sok menyimpulkan kalau wooseok tidak akan pernah bisa setia?

“dia bukan mainanku, youn. kalau nggak serius, buat apa aku nekat mengajaknya tinggal bersama.”

“sori, seok.” seungyoun menunduk dalam-dalam dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. “sori banget.”

beruntung wooseok masih punya toleransi tinggi terhadap kelakuan seungyoun, jadi ia hanya menghela napas panjang dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya setelah itu. “dengar, youn. aku sering dapat komentar seperti itu dan jujur, rasanya sakit.”

“ _i know i was an asshole_ , dan jejaknya mungkin masih tersisa hingga sekarang. tapi siapapun punya kesempatan buat berubah. entah ke arah mana, dan konsekuensi apa yang akan dihadapi, semua kembali pada pilihan masing-masing. pilihanmu hari ini bisa jadi akan mempengaruhi dirimu di masa depan — _well_ , setidaknya itu yang byungchan katakan saat aku merasa tak layak dijadikan pacar. sangat naif memang, tapi aku _memilih_ untuk percaya dan menyambut uluran tangannya, _anyway_. kita lihat saja apa yang bakal terjadi lima tahun lagi.”

begitu wooseok selesai meluapkan sedikit isi hatinya, seungyoun tertegun. bila ini terjadi tiga-empat tahun lalu, seungyoun pasti langsung menampar wooseok dan menganggapnya kerasukan arwah. ia tidak pernah suka berinteraksi dengan anak yang naif, apalagi mendekatinya dengan motif tertentu. kalau wooseok sampai bisa melanggar batasnya sendiri, byungchan-byungchan ini jelas bukan anak biasa.

“kamu … beneran sayang dia ya?”

“bukan cuma sayang. kupikir dia ujung pencarianku selama ini.” wooseok mengedikkan bahu, dan di saat bersamaan, byungchan mengigau pelan _“hyung … hyung …”_ sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah. seungyoun pun mau tak mau menyaksikan lagi adegan wooseok memeluk dan mengecupi wajah byungchan. bedanya, kali ini ia tersenyum tipis, diam-diam berharap yang terbaik untuk pasangan di hadapannya.

“gitu kenapa kamu nyebut dia 'teman' terus dari tadi? kalau langsung diperkenalkan sebagai 'pacar', aku nggak bakal kaget, kok.” seungyoun mengangkat sebelah alis, separuh berniat menggoda, dan separuh tergelitik rasa penasaran. ia tak menyangka wooseok bakal membuatnya terbatuk-batuk seusai mendengar tanggapan singkat:

“memang kenyataannya begitu. dia teman hidupku.”

ya ampun. tidak usah menunggu lima tahun, wooseok yang sekarang saja sudah berubah menjadi protagonis serial cantik.

“ha, terdengar bucin banget, ya? aku sendiri tak mengira akan bertahan dengan bocah ini sampai lama, juga mendengar baik-baik apapun yang ia sampaikan.” ujar wooseok cepat-cepat, seperti malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. padahal tanpa perlu dijelaskan pun seungyoun bisa memaklumi …

walau _sedikit._

ia sudah lama tidak merasakan sensasi jatuh cinta sampai lupa diri.

“jadi iri.” gumam seungyoun sambil melamunkan episode romantis yang tidak eksis. ia kini bukan orang yang paling mendamba hadirnya seorang kekasih, apalagi bermimpi menikah dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya seperti dalam dongeng. justifikasinya ketika ditanya oleh mama cho, dan orang yang ditemuinya beberapa tahun terakhir ini masih sama, _“aku mau fokus bekerja dan membahagiakan diri dulu.”_ yup. bentuk singkat dan eufemisme sempurna dari _“aku tidak ingin berkomitmen dengan orang lain soal perasaan, dan bekerja berhasil mendistraksi diriku dari pikiran ruwet tentang masa depan.”_ meskipun seungyoun punya latar belakang yang cukup _privileged_ dan pekerjaan yang potensial untuk menopang hidup selama beberapa tahun, tetap tak menjamin dirinya bisa lepas dari berbagai ketakutan.

“kubilang apa, mungkin kamu butuh pacar, youn. sekaligus yang bisa jadi teman berbagi. atau kalau tidak berbagi pun, dia bisa menenangkanmu lewat … genggaman tangan? peluk? cium? atau hubungan seks.”

“wow, enak banget ya ngomongnya.” seungyoun langsung menutup mukanya yang merah padam akibat kata 'seks' disebut-sebut. bukan karena ia lelaki polos yang tidak pernah mencicipi satu dari nikmat duniawi, melainkan karena hal tersebut adalah wujud eskapisme yang dulunya biasa ia cari.

secara diam-diam. bersama orang asing di kelab malam.

“youn … jangan bilang kamu masih suka _one night stand_?” wooseok sepertinya langsung bisa menangkap arti di balik reaksi canggung seungyoun, dan menodongnya tanpa basa-basi. “kupikir kamu sudah meninggalkan kebiasaan itu sejak lulus kuliah.”

“m-memang!” balas seungyoun setengah berteriak, ia tidak mengira curhat colongan soal pekerjaan akan melebar ke mana-mana. dari kisah perubahan wooseok, sampai menggeret rahasia gelapnya di masa lampau. tidak lampau-lampau amat sih, karena nyatanya seungyoun masih sesekali khilaf setelah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan berhenti main-main pasca hengkang dari kampus jahanam.

“….”

“…. ehm. kutinggalkan sebentar, lalu balik lagi sesekali. _i swear_! paling-paling setahun … cuma satu, dua … lima! lima kali. selain itu semua kuserahkan pada tanganku sendiri.”

“….”

“kamu nggak pernah melakukannya dengan sangtae- _ssi_ atau anggota kru lain, kan?”

seungyoun ingin menangis rasanya, secara figuratif dan literal. “astaga! _first of all_ , seok, banyak dari mereka yang sudah punya pacar … bahkan menikah dan punya anak! lagian mana mungkin aku _ons_ dengan orang yang kukenal. bukannya melampiaskan hasrat, yang ada malah cari perkara.”

sudah bagus seungyoun hampir tidak pernah terlibat konflik dengan orang-orang yang tergabung dalam kru proyek perfilman. cukuplah perselisihan itu terjadi antara dirinya dengan manusia-manusia bau berkedok figur publik.

“oh … oke.” wooseok menghela napas panjang, sambil sesekali mengecek kondisi byungchan, khawatir anak itu kaget dan terbangun mendengar percakapan mereka yang volumenya semakin meninggi. setelah suasana agak mendingin, ia baru menatap seungyoun dalam-dalam dan berujar tegas, “youn, aku memang tidak punya hak untuk mengatur, apalagi menahanmu. itu pilihan dan tanggunganmu sendiri. tapi kalau boleh aku saran, jika kamu merasa butuh pacar daripada teman cerita biasa, _go for it. find the love of your life_. mungkin dia bisa mengubah caramu memandang dunia.”

kata-kata wooseok terdengar sangat _cheesy_ , tapi tetap terngiang di kepala seungyoun, sejak detik itu, hingga berhari-hari kemudian.

 _the love of my life?_ memangnya ia masih punya kesempatan _lagi_ untuk mendapatkannya?

* * *

**2.**

“proyek berikutnya di kawasan sihwaho, bareng orang-orang vmpa”

mendengar informasi singkat tersebut, seungyoun langsung menjentikkan jari dan tersenyum lebar, “ _paranoid paradigm_?”

“yup, _your favorite director-nim_ ♡”

seungyoun meninju lengan seungsik kuat-kuat, _hyung_ satu ini suka sekali menggodanya, bahkan sejak posisi seungyoun masih sebagai _camera trainee_. tapi barangkali itulah alasan mengapa ia _nempel_ terus dengannya ketika berkumpul dengan anggota kru film yang lain, di samping karena mereka sering terjun di proyek yang sama, tentu saja. bila seungsik ditugaskan menjadi _first assistant_ atau _focus puller_ , seungyoun hampir selalu menjadi _second assistant_. begitu juga sebaliknya, bila seungsik tidak ikut proyek, biasanya seungyoun juga ikut nganggur. haha. yang jelas, orang-orang di sekitar (termasuk sangtae- _hyung_ ) sampai hafal dan memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _'ac brothers'_.

walaupun masih jauh dari status 'teman baik yang tahu seluk beluk kehidupan satu sama lain', seungyoun cukup nyaman berbagi cerita dengan seungsik, terutama perihal proyek-proyek yang pernah dijalani dan yang akan dihadapi. seungsik lebih lama menjadi asisten sangtae- _hyung_ , dan jelas punya lebih banyak pengalaman, jadi ia senang-senang saja mendapat tips terkait proses olah film, fakta-fakta menarik yang pernah ditemui seungsik di proyek terdahulu, dan orang-orang yang pernah bekerja sama dengannya. kadang cerita mereka bisa menyinggung informasi personal, tapi tetap ada batas-batas tak tampak yang masih sulit terlangkahi. hal paling personal yang pernah seungyoun dengar dari seungsik mungkin ketika ia kelepasan menyebut dirinya punya kecenderungan aseksual. seungyoun lupa persisnya percakapan apa yang membuat mereka akhirnya saling membuka orientasi masing-masing — _review_ video musik bertema lgbtq? membahas film pendek dengan adegan dewasa? entahlah. yang jelas saat itu seungyoun merasa _sangat bahagia_.

lingkungan kerja seungyoun sebenarnya cukup terbuka dengan orientasi seksual yang berbeda-beda. mereka setidaknya teredukasi, atau _default_ -nya tak mudah menghakimi. tapi tetap saja, seungyoun belum percaya diri untuk mengaku sebagai _gay_ ke sembarang orang. karena itu, aneh sekali bila ada yang menuduhnya sempat 'bermain-main' dengan anggota kru film, mau berbagi cerita saja masih pikir-pikir panjang. hal ini juga berlaku bagi mereka yang pernah bertanya, _“apa kamu nggak berminat cari pacar di tempat kerja, youn?”_ — duh, dari awal seungyoun bertekad kerja untuk cari pengalaman, menimbun materi, dan memperluas koneksi, bukan untuk cari pacar apalagi calon teman hidup.

mengikatkan tali hubungan yang terlalu erat akan merepotkan diri sendiri. prinsip seungyoun masih belum berubah.

“— ambil kesempatan atau menyesal.”

“eh.” seungyoun tersadar dirinya melamun dan melewatkan apa yang disampaikan seungsik sambil tertawa barusan. “gimana, _hyung_? sori nggak nangkep.”

“haha, mikirin apa, youn?” seungsik menjitak pelan dahi seungyoun, namun tetap mengulangi ceritanya dari awal. “aku cuma ngasih kabar soal rencanaku jadi _ad_ di video musik bulan depan. seokho- _ssi_ menyambutku dengan baik, dan bilang kalau serius mengejar mimpi jadi sutradara proyek besar, tak perlu takut mencoba hal-hal baru. ambil tiap kesempatan yang ada di depan mata, jangan sampai menyesal, begitu.”

di samping keseriusannya bergelut di departemen kamera, seungsik sebenarnya sangat menyukai eksplorasi, terutama bila hal itu mendukungnya mewujudkan mimpi sejak duduk di bangku sma. seungyoun harusnya paham karena sudah beberapa kali mendengar rencana seungsik, dan melihat sendiri bagaimana rekannya itu rutin berguru pada seokho- _ssi_ , sutradara kondang kenalan sangtae- _hyung_ , di tengah banyak kesibukan — tapi tetap saja, ia tak menyangka seungsik akan bergerak secepat ini. bagaimana kalau lima tahun ke depan nama seungsik sudah tercatat sebagai sutradara, sementara ia menemaninya sebagai sinematografer andalan? terdengar menarik. namun jelas, semua harus dibarengi dengan kerja keras dan konsistensi.

“ _at least_ nih ya, aku sudah bisa jadi sutradara sebelum aku benar-benar dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan ibuku.”

“pasti bisa lah — h-hei, tunggu sebentar! _hyung_ akan menikah???”

seungyoun terbelalak. memorinya mendiskusikan konsep pernikahan bersama seungsik beberapa bulan lalu terputar otomatis. suasana saat itu memang sangat mendukung, yakni pengambilan video musik bertema cinta dari seorang penyanyi _ballad_. mereka pun seharian menjadi penonton dua model atraktif bermesraan di kebun bunga, sekaligus menjadi tamu undangan prosesi sakral di gereja. di sela-sela _break_ , seungsik mengajak seungyoun _mojok_ untuk makan dan mengawali diskusi dengan pertanyaan, _“bisa ya menikah cuma bermodalkan cinta?”_

 _“nggak lah, hyung. cinta doang nggak bisa buat beli kebutuhan sehari-hari pasangan dan anak-anak, apalagi keinginan lain.”_ seungyoun ingat jawabannya, karena itu jawaban dasar yang selalu ia sampaikan tiap ditanyai hal serupa. _nope_ , seungyoun tidak bercanda. baginya, pernikahan bukan konsep yang sederhana, salah langkah sedikit bisa membawa banyak petaka. seseorang bisa saja bersumpah _“i do”_ di awal, tapi apakah ia akan tetap mempertahankan _“i do”_ di situasi sulit? bagaimana bila ternyata salah satu, atau keduanya memaksakan diri hanya demi formalitas — demi meneruskan nama baik keluarga?

“apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari keluarga yang konservatif, youn? yang mendesakku segera ambil alih bisnis milik keluarga calon istri dan menjadikan mimpiku sebagai figuran.”

 _ah._ seungyoun menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya dengan canggung. ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespons, karena di penghujung hari, tiap kepala memiki pandangan yang berbeda-beda. egois sekali memaksakan prinsip hidup, ketika ia saja tak mampu menerawang situasi dan kondisi orang lain.

“wah _tmi_ banget, maaf.” seungsik tertawa hambar, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak seungyoun sebagai tanda bahwa tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan. “aku sedang berusaha keras meyakinkan orang tuaku bahwa mimpiku sama validnya dengan mimpi mereka. doakan saja, ya?”

“i-iya.”

tak ingin memperlama kecanggungan, seungsik pun mengalihkan topik dengan berceletuk, “ _by the way_! aku dapat gosip kalau proyek di sihwaho nanti cuma buat _concept trailer_ grup kpop, dan video musiknya bisa jadi bertempat di luar negeri. kau tahu apa artinya?”

benar saja, bahasan soal proyek langsung menghilangkan kabut di pikiran seungyoun, menggantinya dengan rasa penasaran yang melonjak tinggi karena — wow, sudah lama juga mereka tidak boyongan syuting di luar negeri. _budget_ -nya pasti tidak main-main. klien mana yang bakal membayar jasa mereka kali ini? sm ent? pledis? yg? bighit? hmm ... agensi besar yang biasa bekerja dengan vmpa akhir-akhir ini adalah sm. apa ini proyek debut grup baru besutan agensi tersebut? atau proyek spesial dari agensi tak terduga yang kebetulan didanai oleh banyak sponsor?

belum sempat seungyoun mendaftar kemungkinan lain dan lantang menyuarakannya di hadapan seungsik, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, disusul munculnya sesosok pria muda bertopi hitam yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan alis terangkat. “ssik? youn? ngapain kalian berduaan di studio pagi-pagi? _briefing_ proyeknya masih siang nanti.”

“oh, hai sangtae- _hyung_!” sapa seungyoun dan seungsik bersamaan, sambil menahan rasa malu karena hari ini mereka memang sama-sama salah baca info dan datang terlalu pagi. untungnya mereka punya kunci studio milik sangtae- _hyung_ — yang biasa digunakan untuk pemotretan _indoor_ dan latihan — dan memilih menghabiskan waktu berdua sampai mendekati jam-jam pertemuan yang disepakati. _ck_ , dasar.

“ada _hal penting_ … yang perlu kami perbincangkan sebelum pertemuan nanti! juga cek _equipment_!” seungsik coba menampik dengan alasan asal, walau terdengar sangat tidak meyakinkan hingga membuat sangtae- _hyung_ terkekeh geli. “halah, bilang saja kalian salah jadwal.” godanya sembari melambaikan tangan, beranjak meninggalkan mereka lagi di studio.

“ugh …”

“oh iya, kalau nganggur kalian cari tahu dulu saja soal txtone. sepertinya kita bakal kerja bareng mereka dalam waktu cukup lama.”

…

seungyoun dan seungsik termangu meresapi pesan terakhir sangtae- _hyung_. _“txtone? grup baru ya? nama-nama penuh kode semacam itu sering dipakai di industri kpop akhir-akhir ini.”_

mereka kemudian saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik, seolah sedang bertelepati. padahal tinggal mengobrol saja apa susahnya.

“aku 100% yakin txtone adalah sekumpulan bocah lelaki yang berisik dengan konsep preman.”

“youn, kalau konsepnya preman buat apa syuting di kawasan sihwaho. coba bayangkan mereka pakai _eyeliner_ tebal, jaket kulit, dan celana denim bolong-bolong, lalu menari-nari sendu di tepi danau … di tengah padang alang-alang … _please_ , lokasi situ tuh cocoknya buat lagu sentimental, lagu berdaya magis, atau lagu-lagu patah hati.”

“… suka bener kamu, _hyung_.”

kita lihat saja, apakah txtone ini akan membawa angin bahagia untuk seungyoun (dan segenap kru film), atau justru membuat kepala mereka pusing tidak karuan.

* * *

**3.**

ada bagusnya juga seungyoun berkenalan (baca: dikenalkan) dengan byungchan. selain lucu dan gampang digoda, lelaki yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu ternyata memiliki pengetahuan lumayan besar terkait kpop. belakangan seungyoun juga baru tahu kalau byungchan adalah penggemar txtone — _boy group_ beranggotakan lima orang yang akan debut bulan depan … dan menjadi klien proyeknya bersama vmpa. kebetulan yang pas, karena saat ini seungyoun sedang butuh pencerahan.

“huh, kenapa _hyung_ nggak cari saja infonya di internet? nonton video-video _pre-debut_ mereka di naver dan youtube ada kok.” adalah reaksi pertama yang diberikan byungchan ketika ditanyai seungyoun soal txtone. di akhir minggu yang cerah ini, dirinya mau-mau saja diculik seungyoun ke sebuah kafe dengan kedok traktiran. untung wooseok bukan tipe pacar pencemburu dan terlalu protektif, jadi ia cuma membalas _chat_ seungyoun tentang agenda hari ini dengan tanda jempol. ada pesan _“jangan nodai bayiku”_ juga sih di bawahnya, tapi seungyoun abaikan.

“ingin dapat cerita langsung dari sudut pandang penggemar, dan karena aku … memang penasaran sama mereka? dari hasil _briefing_ terakhir, bisa jadi mereka bakal terus kerja sama dengan bosku.” seungyoun melipat tangan dan menghela napas panjang. sebagian besar proyek yang pernah ia tangani bersama tim memang tak lepas dari industri hiburan, entah berbentuk _trailer_ , video musik, klip spesial, video komersil, atau film-film dokumenter. tapi, seungyoun belum pernah merasakan kerja dengan suatu grup kpop secara konsisten, mulai dari awal mereka debut, sampai bertahun-tahun ke depan; sampai jangka waktu yang tak bisa diprediksi. beberapa orang dalam tim, termasuk sangtae- _hyung_ , mungkin sudah biasa mendengar tawaran kontrak semacam itu dari agensi, tapi bagi seungyoun yang baru dua tahunan bergelut di dunia balik layar, seperti ada tanggung jawab besar yang menunggunya di ujung jalan.

“wah, maksudnya jadi tim tetap, gitu?” tanya byungchan dengan mata berbinar. “bisa ketemu terus sama anak-anak txtone tiap mereka mau rilis sesuatu yang baru, dong!”

“ya … tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai aku direkrut juga sebagai staf agensi mereka.” seungyoun bercanda mengatakannya, tapi byungchan kadung bertepuk tangan dan mendoakan dirinya bisa langgeng dengan txtone. haha, sejujurnya seungyoun belum bisa membayangkan dirinya lepas dari bimbingan sangtae- _hyung_ untuk menjadi budak agensi, rasanya seperti mengakhiri masa lajang. tapi toh ia aminkan saja, siapa tahu bekerja di bawah naungan agensi tidak seburuk yang ia duga.

“jadi … gimana? aku baca beberapa artikel soal mereka, tanya teman satu timku juga … tapi karena kita sama-sama tidak _update_ soal grup kpop, infonya cuma berputar di situ-situ saja.”

teman yang dimaksud seungyoun, tentu saja seungsik. lelaki itu mengaku tahu segala hal tentang musik kekinian, tapi ternyata musik yang dimaksud kebanyakan dari solois dan _soundtrack_ drama-drama yang tayang di televisi, bukan spesifik dari grup yang sedang digandrungi anak-anak muda. sementara seungyoun, ia menikmati berbagai genre musik, tapi sekedar mendengar dan tahu nama panggung musisinya saja, jarang sekali tergerak untuk menggali latar belakang, sampai hafal nama asli, hobi, tanggal _anniversary_. kalaupun ia tahu serba-serbi beberapa grup kpop, hal itu tak lepas dari gosip yang lewat di linimasa, perbincangan teman main dan rekan kerja, juga celotehan adik sepupu yang sering meramaikan _ktalk_ -nya ( _“youn-oppa!!! kalau syuting sama idol ini kabari ya!!! orangnya habis hiatus karena sakit ㅠㅠ”_ ). haish ….

“tunggu, bukannya klien tim _hyung_ banyak dari agensi _entertainment_? nggak syuting buat grup-grup kpop?”

“nggak selalu, byung. namanya agensi isinya nggak cuma grup saja, kan. ada aktor, aktris, model, solois, _rapper_ … proyek-proyek yang kuikuti beberapa bulan terakhir lebih banyak berbentuk iklan dan klip spesial. video musik ada, tapi untuk solois-solois yang target pasar utamanya bukan anak-anak muda.”

“oooh.” seungyoun tak tahu apakah byungchan benar-benar menangkap penjelasannya atau tidak, yang jelas setelah itu mereka sepakat beralih topik; memulai sesi perkenalan lewat video yang byungchan putar lewat ponsel. hmm. tahu begini harusnya ia mengajak byungchan mengobrol di apartemen, biar bisa nonton lewat layar lebih besar. tapi karena seungyoun kadung menculiknya ke tempat umum, jadi jalani saja sesuai kondisi yang ada.

“kalau anggota txtone, harusnya _hyung_ sudah tahu, kan ya? mereka berlima sudah populer sejak _trainee_ , terutama si yeonjun — ssh, dia adik kandung salah satu anggota bts. kalau yohan, dia dulu atlet taekwondo nasional yang beralih jadi _actor-dol_. hangyul … pernah jadi kibordis _band indie_ yang sering manggung di festival-festival lokal. lalu subin … dia berkali-kali beralih agensi dan hampir debut dengan dua grup! yup, intinya saat _line-up_ txtone diumumkan, komunitas penggemar kpop langsung heboh. nggak ada yang nyangka kombinasi ini bakal eksis.”

seungyoun sudah antisipasi byungchan akan cerita dengan menggebu-nggebu, tapi ternyata ia kalem sekali menjelaskan satu per satu info yang ia tahu. tidak sampai detail, memang. hanya yang dianggapnya 'positif' saja, karena jejak anggota semasa _pre-debut_ belum bisa sepenuhnya dikonfirmasi. byungchan khawatir ikut menyebarkan rumor dari mereka-mereka yang hobi lempar defamasi. selalu ada yang ingin menjegal dan menghalangi mimpi anak-anak, padahal mereka bisa saja menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menempa diri — diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan teman-teman mainnya.

“kalau yang namanya eunsang itu gimana?”

“ _maknae_? yang tahun lahirnya beda sendiri sama anggota lain?”

“ya itu aku tahu ….”

dari artikel-artikel yang seungyoun baca, eunsang ini sempat punya kanal _youtube_ sendiri untuk mengunggah hasil _cover_ lagu-lagu populer, dan punya puluhan ribu _subscribers_. latar belakang anggota yang berbeda-beda inilah salah satu yang membuat seungyoun tergelitik. mereka baru disatukan di agensi yang sama setahun belakangan, bagaimana dinamika mereka dalam grup, ya? apa selagi mempersiapkan debut, mereka juga sedang sibuk syuting dokumentasi _pre-debut_?

“hmm … dia anak yang sopan, kalem, dan ehm, ada kabar kalau dia dari keluarga konglomerat, jadi jangan kaget kalau anaknya punya _vibe_ tuan muda gituuu. tapi balik lagi, pokoknya kalau _hyung_ ketemu anak-anak, perlakukan mereka biasa saja, ya. tidak usah mikir aneh-aneh dulu … para penggemar saja masih penasaran dinamika mereka kayak gimana.” — _ah_ , byungchan seperti membaca pikiran seungyoun. bagaimanapun, kalau ingin mengenal mereka lebih dekat, ya harus berinteraksi dengan mereka secara alami. seungyoun harus berhenti menyamakan mereka dengan figur publik menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui selama proses syuting.

“kayaknya yang paling tahu dinamika mereka ya mereka sendiri … atau … manajer! manajer biasanya tinggal di _dorm_ bareng anak-anak. kalau _hyung_ masih kepo nanti deketin manajernya aja huehehe.”

“kamu bilang gitu kayak aku gampang banget deketin orang.”

“loh, nggak? bukannya _hyung_ suka pdkt sama orang baru buat diajak berbuat mes—”

“heh!!!” seungyoun buru-buru menutup mulut byungchan sebelum bocah satu ini bicara yang tidak-tidak dan membuat pelanggan lain menghakimi mereka. “sembarangan, siapa yang seenaknya menyebarkan isu? pasti pacarmu!”

“kok jadi nuduh!!! kan _hyung_ bilang sendiri waktu itu … waktu main ke apartemen … kalau _hyung_ sukanya cinta satu malam.”

seungyoun memicingkan mata. terakhir ia main ke apartemen byungchan dan pacar galaknya itu sudah dua minggu lalu. obrolan mereka tidak jauh-jauh soal kerja, kebodohan masa kuliah, dan hobi masing-masing, memangnya ia sempat cerita yang nyerempet _ke sana_ , ya? hmm … tunggu sebentar …

“bukannya waktu itu kamu tidur, ya? pas aku dan seokie ngomong spesifik soal _ons_?”

“gimana aku mau tidur kalau kalian ngomongnya kenceng-kenceng begitu … tapi nggak apa-apa lah, bisa denger wooseok- _hyung_ ngebucin. hehe.”

“….”

satu getokan keras sukses mendarat di kepala byungchan.

* * *

**4.**

menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan byungchan membuat seungyoun berpikir, mungkin anak itu dan wooseok adalah pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan. mereka sama-sama ceplas-ceplos, walau yang satu terdengar sarkatis, sementara yang lain terdengar naif (wooseok tidak bercanda saat bilang, tipikal byungchan mudah tertipu promosi bodong di _mall-mall_ ). selain itu, mereka juga hobi sekali melempar ungkapan yang membuatnya kepikiran berhari-hari. apalagi ungkapan tersebut berkaitan dengan rahasia-rahasia kecil yang ia pendam selama ini.

 _“memangnya kapan terakhir kali hyung jatuh cinta?”_ tanya byungchan sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari arkade, puas berfoya-foya _a.k.a_ menghabiskan koin demi mendapat boneka seperti sepasang remaja nganggur sepulang sekolah. terdengar _random_ sekali, tapi seungyoun paham mengapa pertanyaan semacam itu bisa muncul. semua tak lepas dari percakapan mereka di kafe, juga celetukan malasnya saat melihat sepasang kekasih asyik bermesraan di tengah _shooting game_. awalnya seungyoun menjawab dengan candaan, _“oh? terakhir jatuh cinta sama pomeranian gemas yang dibawa tante-tante di lantai dua tadi!”_ — yang langsung dibalas byungchan dengan gerutuan sebal. tapi setelah bermenit-menit mengalihkan topik, seungyoun akhirnya mengaku juga. ia memang bukan penggemar berat kisah romantis dan enggan berkomitmen dalam sebuah hubungan, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta dan berpacaran dengan seseorang. ia pernah punya sosok yang ia bayangkan sebagai 'masa depan'. sosok yang berkali-kali membuatnya kepikiran sampai tak bisa tidur. sosok yang membuatnya merasa senang, sekaligus merasa _sangat_ bersalah.

_“biar kutebak, dia yang membuat hyung patah hati dan akhirnya berhenti mencari, kan?”_

seungyoun terkekeh mendengarnya.

_“nope. aku yang mematahkan hatinya. aku menyakiti dan mungkin, sudah membuat hidupnya berantakan.”_

benar. seungyoun berhenti mencari karena menganggap dirinyalah yang _buruk_ dalam berkomitmen dan menjaga hubungan. atau kasarannya, seungyoun masih menganggap dirinya tak layak untuk dicintai. sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, dan ia belum bisa senekat — sejujur wooseok hingga bertemu seseorang yang sanggup melengkapi, memahami, dan mungkin, mengubah pandangannya terhadap dunia.

seungyoun tidak berharap byungchan menanggapi, karena ia memang murni ingin berbagi dalam rangka mendekatkan diri. tapi anak itu malah memeluknya erat, mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil berbisik, _“hyung ... hyung pernah minta maaf sama orang itu?”_

tidak terhitung berapa kali seungyoun mengiriminya pesan, mencoba menelponnya untuk meminta maaf, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu bilang, _tak perlu khawatir, ia pasti memaafkanmu, kok_ — hah, memangnya bisa semudah itu? setelah semua kebodohan yang ia lakukan? mungkin seharusnya ia menemui orang tersebut secara langsung sebelum upacara kelulusan agar tak ada lagi ganjalan yang tertinggal, tapi seungyoun kadung kehilangan nyali, dan … dan …

_“kalau hyung sudah dimaafkan … jangan lupa memaafkan diri sendiri, ya?”_

> _“seungyounie … berhentilah jahat pada dirimu sendiri.”_

“youn.”

“—eh, i-iya? ada apa?”

saat seungyoun mendongak, ada seungsik yang tersenyum, kemudian menempelkan kukis cokelat kecil tepat di depan bibirnya. reaksi pertama seungyoun tentu langsung melahapnya. _nyam_.

“kamu sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. mikirin apa, sih?”

“mikirin kamu, _hyung_.”

“haha, bagus. lanjutkan.” kali ini seungsik tak menjitak dahinya, malah menyodorkan kukis lain untuk dikunyah. tumben sekali _hyung_ satu ini membawa bekal ke lokasi syuting, biasanya cuma siap sedia sebotol air mineral, sambil menunggu momen makan bersama tim di waktu istirahat. dari tekstur dan bentuknya yang agak berantakan, sepertinya kukis ini juga buatan sendiri. apa seungsik sedang praktik memasak di rumah?

“ _hyung_ dapat kukis dari mana?”

“eh, ini? tadi dikasih eunsang, katanya buat paman-paman yang pegang kamera.”

_hah?_

tidak, seungyoun tidak kaget karena dipanggil paman karena sadar diri usianya tak lagi muda. ia kaget karena eunsang??? membawa sekotak kukis untuk diberikan khusus kepada mereka??? ya ampun, mereka baru bertemu kemarin saat sutradara dan jajaran tim kreatif menjabarkan konsep, belum banyak bertukar obrolan selain nama dan posisi masing-masing. apa ini hari ulang tahunnya? bilang saja seungyoun hiperbolis, tapi ia memang belum pernah mendapatkan bingkisan tertentu dari figur publik, atau siapapun yang menjadi objek bidik — kecuali orang tersebut adalah klien langganan tim mereka dan mengenalnya lebih dari sekedar pria di balik kamera.

“tumben.”

“nggak tumben, dia memang suka bikin kukis sendiri di _dorm_ untuk dibagi ke anak-anak txtone. kebetulan kemarin dia bikin banyak banget, akhirnya disimpan untuk hari ini.”

penjelasan seungsik justru membuat seungyoun semakin bertanya-tanya, “lho, sejak kapan _hyung_ akrab sama eunsang?”

“dia nggak ngobrol langsung denganku. aku dapat cerita dari manajer mereka, yang juga menitipkan kotak kukis ini padaku.”

 _oh. pria itu._ seungyoun meneguk ludah. ia dan kru film sejak pagi mengelilingi kawasan sihwaho dan berhenti di beberapa lokasi spesifik untuk sesi foto _album jacket_ , sampai akhirnya bertahan di tengah padang alang-alang ini selama lebih dari lima jam untuk pengambilan bahan _concept trailer_. interaksinya dengan anak-anak txtone dan staf agensi terbatas di jam-jam sibuk tersebut, termasuk dengan manajer mereka. namun yang membuat wajah si manajer masih tergambar jelas di pikiran seungyoun … adalah karena mereka sempat bertubrukan di _t-light rest area_ , sampai sama-sama jatuh. kejadian itu sempat menarik perhatian kru dan pengunjung lain, untung ia dan si manajer bisa tetap kalem dan sigap menunduk, minta maaf atas kecerobohan masing-masing.

“omong-omong, kayaknya si manajer lihatin kamu terus, deh. apa dia masih marah gara-gara kamu tabrak tadi pagi?” ujar seungsik setengah berbisik. entah sengaja menggoda atau murni mengabarkan, yang jelas ia berhasil membuat seungyoun menutup muka, menyembunyikan pipinya yang mendadak merah padam.

ternyata, sekuat apapun diri menahan, tetap ada momen di mana gerak hati mengalahkan pikiran jernih. bohong kalau dibilang ia malu karena teringat tabrakan tadi pagi saja. seungyoun bukan tipe yang gampang malu karena peristiwa sepele semacam itu. ia malu, sebab dadanya berdebar-debar tidak karuan tiap membayangkan si manajer ada di hadapan. ia juga malu, sebab si manajer mengingatkannya lagi akan masa lalu; akan topik yang baru beberapa hari lalu ia perbincangkan bersama byungchan — _oh, kapan terakhir kali ia jatuh cinta?_

“youn … jangan bilang kamu naksir sama si manajer? sama han seungwoo- _ssi_?” sebelum seungsik sempat bereaksi apa-apa, seungyoun mendesis dan menyikut perutnya keras-keras.

“ _hyung_ … p-plis diem.”

“ya ampun, beneran ternyata? _pfft—bwahaha!_ ” bagaimanapun, ujungnya seungsik tergelak juga, sampai berjongkok di samping seungyoun yang masih duduk di kursi sambil geleng-geleng pasrah.

“tapi kuakui, orangnya ganteng, _stylish_ , auranya juga dewasa banget. selera _noona-noona_ , tak kusangka ternyata seleramu juga.”

“aku nggak bilang dia seleraku.”

seungyoun jelas sekali sedang sok-sok mengelak, suaranya saja bergetar begitu. untunglah seungsik tidak memperpanjang godaan dan berdiri untuk mengusap-usap kepalanya. “youn, aku nggak paham langkahmu selanjutnya apa, tapi semoga berhasil, ya.”

yang benar saja. maksudnya seungyoun dikira bakal langsung pdkt dengan si manajer itu? membuang prinsipnya tentang komitmen dalam sebuah hubungan begitu saja? _nope_ , seungyoun tidak segegabah itu. ia harusnya paling tahu bahwa terlibat percintaan bisa membuat hidupnya semakin ruwet, seindah apapun tawaran yang menyambut di depan gerbang. apalagi si calon pasangan bukan orang biasa, melainkan manajer grup kpop yang popularitasnya akan terus berkembang, dan menjalin kontrak kerja sama dengan timnya sampai beberapa tahun ke depan. artinya, mau tidak mau mereka akan bertemu di balik layar. mereka akan bercakap-cakap selagi saling bertatapan —

“aku ke sangtae- _hyung_ dulu, jangan lupa beresin bagianmu, jangan ditinggal gara-gara mikirin seungwoo- _ssi_.”

“ish!!!” seungyoun ingin menendang bokong seungsik, tapi nyatanya ia cuma bisa mendengus kesal dan melihat rekannya itu melambaikan tangan menjauh.

 _'baik, saatnya beres-beres. biar tidak mikir aneh-aneh lagi.'_ batin seungyoun beberapa saat kemudian, sembari bangkit dari kursi portabel dan meregangkan tubuh. sebenarnya kamera dan perangkat semacam _stabilizer_ , lensa, _nd filter_ , sampai _jimmy jib_ sudah ia bantu bereskan bersama penanggung jawab masing-masing, hanya tinggal mengambil _stale_ , _t-marks_ , beberapa kabel dan _tool kit_ lain untuk dimasukkan dalam tas.

“ _wait_ , di mana aku letakkan tasnya —” tepat ketika seungyoun menoleh ke belakang untuk memulai pencarian, ada si manajer, alias seungwoo, yang berdiri melipat tangan sambil menatap ke arahnya. seungsik tidak bohong. pria itu masih berdiri di posisi yang sama, seakan menunggunya bergerak menghampiri … atau siap untuk dihampiri. seungyoun bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tatapannya memang mengimplikasikan 'harapan'. ia cukup sering ditatap seperti itu saat sedang main di kelab, tapi belum ada yang sampai membuatnya salah tingkah dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

“ _seungwoo-hyung! seungwoo-hyung!_ “

rasanya separuh beban seungyoun hilang, saat mendapati lima anak berlari menghampiri seungwoo hingga yang bersangkutan mengalihkan pandangan. mereka masih nampak semangat sekali, menggeret-geret manajer untuk diajak _selca_ di bawah pohon yang jadi ikon padang alang-alang, padahal harusnya mereka lelah usai mengulang-ulang adegan kejar-kejaran. tapi namanya juga jiwa muda, biarkan mereka menikmati _euforia_ menuju debut. melepas diri bersama semilir angin selatan gyeonggi dan burung-burung yang tengah bermigrasi. ah, seungyoun harus biasa dengan teriakan dan tawa renyah mereka, karena sebentar lagi mereka juga akan berkelana bersama ke hungaria.

benar juga, ia pun (secara tidak langsung) akan berkelana bersama seungwoo ke hungaria.

 _cobaan macam apa ini._ dalam hati seungyoun merintih. kalau wooseok sudah dengar, kemungkinannya ada dua: 1) ia bakal menertawakannya habis-habisan, atau 2) bakal memutus tali pertemanan. _nothing in between_. seungyoun memang masih ingin mengenal anak-anak txtone dengan lebih baik lewat interaksi yang alami, dan ia pikir manajer adalah salah satu kunci. tapi kalau manajernya modelan seungwoo, rencana manisnya jelas tersendat di tengah-tengah.

ia tak tahu dan tak mau membayangkan apa saja yang bisa terjadi saat mereka tak sengaja berduaan di satu lokasi. yang jelas sekarang, ia harus tenang. kalau tujuh tahun terakhir ia sanggup bermain-main dan bercakap kasual di kelab dengan lelaki baru, mengapa tiba-tiba kedatangan seungwoo membuatnya runtuh?

…

“seungyoun- _ssi_.”

_deg._

bagaimana seungyoun tidak runtuh, bila seungwoo memanggil namanya dengan suara dalam dan halus, kemudian menyentuh pundaknya dengan hati-hati, seolah ia adalah batu permata.

(walau kenyataannya, ia cuma barang pecah belah.)

“ya? ada yang bisa saya bantu?” seungyoun berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar kali ini.

“terima kasih sudah membantu anak-anak.”

“itu ... sudah jadi tugasku.”

…

seungyoun tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama seungwoo. tiap detik yang mereka habiskan untuk bertatapan hanya akan mengembalikan memori lama — yang sayangnya tak cuma berisi pelangi dan taman bunga.

“apa seungyoun- _ssi_ —”

“maaf. saya harus pergi.”

“tunggu, seungyoun.”

langkah seungyoun terhenti begitu seungwoo memanggilnya lagi tanpa formalitas; tanpa ada intensi untuk berlaku seolah mereka baru saling mengenal.

“bisakah kita bicara? sebagai teman.”

 _bukan sebagai mantan kekasih_.

* * *

**5.**

di suatu malam, ketika seungyoun pulang dalam kondisi setengah mabuk, pakaian awut-awutan — disertai bekas kecupan yang menyebar di area leher, wooseok menggeretnya hingga terduduk di atas ranjang dan bertanya, _“kau masih belum bisa lupa padanya?”_

_“huh? apa maksudmu?”_

_“kau,”_ wooseok menunjuk ke arahnya dengan ekspresi mengeras. _“sampai kapan kau main-main di luar sana untuk cari pelampiasan?”_

seungyoun tidak mengerti, mengapa wooseok harus marah ketika dirinya sendiri mengencani tiga orang yang berbeda dalam setahun. kalau wooseok saja mampu melupakan orang yang pernah ia sukai dengan mudah, harusnya seungyoun juga mampu melakukan hal yang sama, bukan? entah lewat menenggelamkan diri dalam tugas dan proyek perkuliahan, menekuni hobi baru, atau mencari teman berbagi kehangatan. banyak kemungkinan yang bisa ia eksplorasi daripada melamunkan bagaimana seharusnya sebuah hubungan bekerja.

_“aku … aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sepertimu, seok.”_

_“tapi aku tidak bercinta dengan sembarang orang, youn.”_

_“apa yang kau cari?”_ wooseok kembali bertanya, dengan suara lebih pelan dan tatapan yang meneduh. terlepas dari sikap dan gaya bicaranya yang blak-blakan, wooseok sebenarnya sangat perhatian pada kawan-kawan terdekat, termasuk seungyoun. ia paham kapan harus menanggapi seungyoun dengan candaan, dan kapan harus mengajaknya diskusi serius. seringkali saat mode yang kedua, seungyoun bingung bagaimana harus menanggapinya. ia hanya terdiam menatap wooseok, berharap wooseok lekas menyerah dan meninggalkannya dengan pesan, _“kita sama-sama sudah dewasa sekarang. atur dirimu sendiri.”_

tapi malam itu ia mengusap kedua pipi seungyoun dengan tangannya, lantas berbisik, _“kalau kau masih mencari seungwoo-hyung di setiap orang yang kau temui, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, youn.”_

_ah._

kapan terakhir kali seungyoun memikirkan seungwoo?

seungyoun memikirkannya setiap hari.

memikirkan mengapa ia harus terlibat taruhan bodoh dengan teman-teman komunitasnya, menerima tantangan mereka untuk mendekati seorang senior yang kerap terlihat menyendiri di sudut sepi kampus, ditemani kamera poket di tangan, dan ransel berisi buku-buku bacaan — hanya untuk mencari tahu, apa yang membuatnya berkali-kali memenangkan kompetisi fotografi.

memikirkan awal mula ia mengabaikan taruhan bodoh untuk mengenal seungwoo lebih dari label dan tuduhan buruk yang lama ditujukan padanya, menjadikannya teman berbagi cerita tentang hal-hal seremeh menu sarapan pagi hingga segenting pilihan selepas lulus nanti.

memikirkan betapa banyak dukungan yang ia dapatkan dari seungwoo, betapa sabarnya ia mendengar celoteh panjang seungyoun mengenai kecintaannya terhadap sinema, dan betapa mudahnya ia menerima ajakan berkeliling sebagai model sekaligus asisten berkarya, sementara seungyoun sendiri hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan genggaman tangan.

memikirkan dunianya yang mendadak berhenti berputar saat seungwoo mengecup bibirnya dan berkata, _“maafkan aku, aku menyukaimu.”_

seungyoun merasa dadanya sesak sekali, dan detik berikutnya ia mendapati dirinya menangis keras dalam pelukan wooseok.

_“seok, — aku, aku tidak pernah berpura-pura menyukainya. aku tidak pernah peduli kata orang tentang hubungan kita. aku —”_

_“beritahu padaku apa yang salah — mengapa? mengapa ia ingin kita berpisah?”_

“kau menangis.”

 _astaga._ seungyoun buru-buru menghapus air mata sebelum meluber membasahi pipi, kemudian kembali merangkul erat leher pria di hadapannya. bisa-bisanya di situasi begini, momen-momen sedih di masa lampau mendadak singgah. padahal harusnya yang semacam itu sudah ia buang jauh-jauh dari kepala.

“sori. tiba-tiba teringat mantan pacarku.”

“oh … yang jelek, cupu, dan di- _bully_ banyak orang itu?”

seungyoun mendecih, lawan mainnya kali ini menyebalkan sekali. “bicara jelek lagi tentangnya, aku akan menendangmu dari ranjang.”

mendengar ancamannya, pria di hadapannya malah tertawa kecil, “jadi kau lebih suka anak cupu itu daripada aku yang keren, _fashionable_ , punya prospek gaji tinggi?”

“tentu saja. dia rendah hati, tidak sepertimu yang besar kepala.”

“begitukah?”

seungyoun kira pria ini akan melanjutkan komentar dan terus mengajaknya saling menyulut emosi. namun salah, ia bergerak ke depan untuk mencium basah bibirnya, sampai kesempatan untuk mengoyak habis isi mulut kembali terbuka. tahu saja seungyoun selalu mendamba ciuman dan sensasi gigitan yang mampu membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa lunglai. belum ditambah dinginnya telapak tangan yang menyusuri titik-titik sensitif di atas permukaan telanjang.

“ini mungkin terdengar menggelikan, tapi aku pernah berharap kau jadi yang _pertama_ untukku. dalam hal apapun.”

 _“itu tidak menggelikan. karena aku … pun demikian.”_ seungyoun ingin membalas, tapi gagal akibat gesekan tiba-tiba di bagian bawah. ia sendiri heran mengapa terus-terusan gagal menahan desah dan rintihan erotis — sekalipun mereka sudah dua kali melewati _foreplay_ dan babak penetrasi. mungkin karena pria yang mengungkungnya ini begitu lihai, atau seungyoun saja yang kelewat sensitif.

bagaimanapun, malam ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melanggar prinsip untuk tidak tidur dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

(dan pertama kalinya menyentuh seseorang yang pernah, _atau masih_ , mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya.)

“seungyounie, apa kau menginginkannya lagi?”

 _menginginkan apa? bisa terus bersamamu lagi? bisa bercinta denganmu tanpa memikirkan banyak konsekuensi? tentu saja_. batin seungyoun berteriak, tapi nyatanya ia hanya bisa menerjemahkan lewat anggukan lemah dan susunan kata yang tidak koheren.

“aku … ingin _hyung_ ….”

“aku juga … ingin menghangatkanmu. tapi sayang sekali, setelah ini aku harus pulang ke _dorm_. anak-anak akan mencariku.”

“….”

“….”

“brengsek.” seungyoun kali ini benar-benar mendorong seungwoo dan menendangnya sampai tergeletak tak berdaya di ujung ranjang. dipikirnya menyebutkan ' _dorm_ ' dan 'anak-anak' tidak bakal membuat hasrat seungyoun langsung hilang di tengah jalan? _fucking boner killer._

“buat apa impulsif menyewa kamar hotel kalau _hyung_ pergi sebelum tengah malam?” omel seungyoun, melemparkan bantal ke arah seungwoo seperti belum puas melampiaskan kekesalan.

“hei, aku juga tak mengira pertemuan kita di luar _filming_ ujungnya bakal begini. kau mau bercinta denganku di _dorm_ txtone?”

_manusia sinting._

jangan salah, seungyoun sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri. ia mengatai seungwoo impulsif, padahal ia juga 100% menyetujui terjadinya hal ini. mereka harusnya cuma janjian untuk makan bersama sambil menanyakan kabar masing-masing, seperti layaknya 'teman' yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak berjumpa. tapi entah setan dari mana yang membisiki, atau kebetulan mereka sama-sama berada di fase lelah (saking lamanya tidak terlibat aktivitas seksual maupun memanjakan diri), ide untuk _tidur_ di hotel pun tercetus di menit-menit terakhir.

kalau begini ceritanya, dosa seungyoun jadi semakin melimpah. orang bodoh mana yang melakukan _one night stand_ dengan mantan pacarnya sendiri? masih agak mending kalau putusnya damai, lah seungyoun dan seungwoo? banyak ganjalan dan konflik tanpa resolusi yang menggantung di antara mereka. banyak isi hati yang belum terungkap. banyak pertanyaan yang belum sempat terjawab! di saat mereka punya kesempatan untuk bertemu, bukannya berkomunikasi baik-baik, mereka malah …

ah. sudahlah. seungyoun ingin berbaring saja.

“kita bakal bertemu lagi minggu depan, omong-omong. terbang ke hungaria, dan mungkin bakal menginap di hotel yang sama. kalaupun tidak, kita masih akan bertemu di lokasi syuting.”

“lalu?”

seungyoun tidak paham mengapa seungwoo harus mengungkit jadwal syuting txtone bersama timnya. mengingatkan kalau mereka tidak akan bisa menghindar dan kabur dari satu sama lain? _oh_. kalau soal itu, seungyoun _sangat tahu_.

“tidak apa-apa. aku hanya ingin mengajakmu memotret bersama.”

detik ketika seungwoo menatap ke arahnya, seungyoun langsung menundukkan kepala. pipinya memanas, dan tempo debaran dalam dadanya lagi-lagi menjadi tidak karuan. kalau ia tidak salah dengar, yang barusan adalah kalimat andalan seungwoo dulu saat ingin membawanya berkelana mencari tempat-tempat indah; kalimat andalan saat ingin mengajaknya _kencan_.

sosok seungwoo yang tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya tenggelam di balik poni tiba-tiba muncul di benak seungyoun. sosok seungwoo yang berlarian di padang rumput sambil mengangkat kameranya tinggi-tinggi, sementara seungyoun melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. sosok itu terlihat sangat berbeda dengan sosok di hadapannya sekarang. tapi ada hal-hal kecil darinya yang tidak pernah berubah. hal-hal kecil yang diam-diam sering seungyoun amati — dan membuatnya sadar dalam sekali kedip, bahwa han seungwoo manajer txtone dan han seungwoo- _nya_ adalah orang yang sama.

“oke …” seungyoun meneguk ludah, “lokasi utamanya ada di kastil wenckheim, juga kastil ráday. dua-duanya bagus, kau pasti … bisa mendapat banyak foto.”

“ _i know._ tempat yang cocok juga ya buat berkencan?”

“kalau _hyung_ ingin orang ketiganya adalah hantu, iya, cocok banget.”

seungwoo terkekeh pelan, kemudian bangkit dari kasur untuk membenahkan pakaiannya yang masih dalam posisi tidak karuan. seungyoun masih belum berani menatapnya, jadi ia hanya bisa mendengar suara ritsleting yang ditarik, kibasan tangan berulang, dan langkah kaki yang menjejaki lantai. setelah ini mungkin ia akan ke kamar mandi sebentar, baru mengambil barang-barang pribadinya dan pamit undur diri. seungyoun tak berharap seungwoo akan mengajaknya pulang bersama. tidak meninggalkannya di ranjang dalam kondisi _berantakan_ saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

terlepas dari rasa pegal yang menyebar pasca hubungan badan, malam ini seungwoo memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. mengingat hal itu, sudut hatinya yang terdalam pun kembali bertanya-tanya;

_“apa seungwoo-hyung sudah melupakan kenangan buruk di masa lalu? atau sengaja mengabaikannya dan membuatku merasa semakin bersalah?”_

_“apa seungwoo-hyung sudah benar-benar memaafkanku?”_

…

“seungyoun.”

“eh, ya?”

seungwoo mengecup bibirnya, untuk kesekian kali di pertemuan singkat ini.

“sampai jumpa lagi di waktu yang tepat.”

* * *

**6.**

“wah, _hyung_ , kita kedatangan _zombie_!”

di pagi hari yang cerah, sesosok manusia dengan wajah pucat dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya menyasarkan diri di apartemen dua sejoli. wooseok yang masih memakai piyama hanya menoleh malas ke arah seungyoun, kemudian lanjut menonton berita di televisi. sementara itu, byungchan mengajak seungyoun duduk di sofa dan menyuapinya beberapa sendok sereal gandum dari mangkok yang ia bawa. memang harusnya byungchan yang jadi kawan terbaiknya, pikir seungyoun sambil memijat-mijat kepala.

“seungyounie- _hyung_ habis mabuk semalam?” tanya byungchan dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. sebelah tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang mangkuk ia angkat untuk mengusap-usap kepala seungyoun.

“nggak … cuma dua hari ini aku nggak bisa tidur. mungkin baru bisa tidur kalau pindah ke tempat lain.” secara tidak langsung seungyoun mengatakan ia ingin menginap lagi di apartemen wooseok dan byungchan, sekaligus mencari teman mengobrol. karena sejak melakukan _itu_ di hotel, ada wajah seseorang yang terus menghantuinya tiap ia sedang berusaha menutup mata. sial memang, ia jadi seperti abg yang baru tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. ia sudah berusaha membuat dirinya mengantuk dengan main _game_ , menonton drama, menyibukkan diri dengan proyek personal dan mengutak-atik aplikasi _editing_ video, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. ia sempat terpikir ingin tidur di pangkuan mama cho biar sekalian dapat puk-puk sayang, namun seperti biasa, mama cho harus terbang ke luar negeri untuk mengurusi bisnisnya.

“dulu diajak ketemuan ada aja alasannya, sekarang baru rajin ke sini kalau ada butuhnya.” komentar wooseok seusai mendengar keluhan singkat seungyoun. seungyoun kali ini tidak bisa mengelak karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

“ _hyung_ kok jahat sih … ini temennya dipuk-puk dong.”

“ngapain, sayang. paling-paling dia tidak bisa tidur karena kerjaan, atau kepikiran habis berbuat mesum sama orang.”

_tepat sekali._

seungyoun memejamkan mata, berharap pengakuannya sebentar lagi tidak membuatnya sampai diusir dari ruangan. “aku habis tidur sama manajer txtone.”

— _uhuk!_ byungchan langsung tersedak susu sereal.

“ _hyung_!” teriaknya setelah itu, dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur takut. alisnya bertautan, dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca seperti mau menangis. “ini bukan karena kubilang _hyung_ bisa deketin anak-anak txtone lewat manajer, kan??!!”

…

“ _what_.” perhatian wooseok akhirnya benar-benar teralihkan. “kamu bercanda, ya?”

 _inginnya juga begitu._ seungyoun meringis.

“nggak. aku sudah melanggar prinsipku sendiri. bukan salahmu, kok, tenang saja.” ujar seungyoun sembari menepuk pundak byungchan. memang, apa yang terjadi sebelumnya bukan salah siapa-siapa. kalaupun ada yang harus dipersalahkan, maka itu adalah keputusan impulsifnya. keputusan untuk tidur dengan seungwoo dan menganggapnya sebagai hal kecil yang bakal cepat ia lupakan, seperti _one night stand_ sebelum-sebelumnya. padahal seungwoo bukan _partner_ yang identitasnya buram, bukan pekerja kantoran sebarang yang memiliki intensi sama dengannya ketika mengunjungi kelab.

ia bukan sekedar mantan pacar. ia adalah orang terakhir yang membuatnya merasakan sensasi jatuh cinta sampai lupa diri. orang yang pernah ia anggap sebagai 'masa depan'.

( _he was once, the love of his life._ )

tiba juga saatnya seungyoun hancur di hadapan orang lain. detik ketika wooseok datang menghampiri, kemudian menatapnya dalam-dalam, seungyoun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis sesenggukan.

“butuh … bertahun-tahun … buat lupa, seok. dia ngapain balik … “

wooseok terlihat kesulitan mencerna apa yang baru disampaikan seungyoun, karena memang mereka sudah _lama sekali_ tidak membicarakan soal _itu_. wooseok bahkan mungkin sudah 100% percaya seungyoun tak mempermasalahkan masa lalunya lagi. padahal jelas-jelas prinsip-prinsip percintaan seungyoun tak lepas dari pengalamannya bersama seungwoo. prinsip-prinsip itu hadir sebagai bentuk antisipasi agar tak ada orang lain lagi yang _masuk_ dalam hidupnya; tak ada orang lain lagi yang mengenalnya terlalu dalam, sampai-sampai menyakitinya sedikit saja sudah seperti menanggung dosa besar. prinsip itu memang berhasil menutup jalan orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatinya — tapi seungyoun tak punya _plan b_ , tak tahu harus bagaimana saat orang yang dimaksud adalah _seungwoo itu sendiri_.

mereka bertahan di posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit, sampai seungyoun berhasil mengontrol emosi dan mengusap-usap matanya yang sembap.

“duh … maaf. aku datang-datang malah nangis nggak jelas.”

“nggak apa-apa. aku juga sering nangis nggak jelas.” byungchan menimpali, dan berhasil membuat seungyoun tersenyum tipis. ternyata bersama dua pasangan ini menyenangkan juga, ia sedikit menyesal mengapa tidak dari dulu-dulu rajin mengunjungi apartemen mereka.

“boleh … aku dengar cerita lengkapnya? jujur youn, aku nggak paham.” aku wooseok, dengan tangannya kini yang sudah menggenggam tangan seungyoun kuat-kuat. ia bersikap begini karena tahu, seungyoun tipikal yang baru bisa menangis setelah memendam sesuatu terlalu lama, atau dalam kondisi bingung — tak punya tempat lain untuk bercerita.

…

“hmm.” seungyoun memelankan suaranya. “jadi, manajer txtone itu … adalah mantan pacarku.”

“hah???!!!” sebagai penggemar txtone, byungchan langsung terkesiap. ia memang belum pernah melihat penampakan manajer txtone, karena mereka belum resmi debut dan punya skedul di acara-acara publik, tapi tetap saja, info ini sungguh mencengangkan. ia sampai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh wooseok, sementara wooseok masih diam memikirkan sesuatu.

“mantan yang mana, youn? seingatku kamu cuma punya satu mantan pas zaman kuliah. nggak tahu lagi kalau teman tidurmu terhitung mantan.”

“ah … haha, ya satu itu, seok.”

wooseok langsung membeku. semacam mendapat momen _war flashback_ karena ia memang satu di antara sedikit orang yang sempat menonton drama romantis seungyoun dari episode awal sampai akhir. dari sejak seungyoun _denial_ sampai jadi budak cinta dan terjerembap karenanya.

“seungwoo- _hyung_?”

“yup.” ada rasa canggung yang terselip saat seungyoun menceritakan pertemuan pertama mereka setelah tujuh tahun, “dia nampak sangat berbeda, seok. orang yang dulu cuma melihat dia dari penampilan pasti nggak bakal mengenali. poni panjang dan suramnya sudah hilang, tubuh ringkihnya jadi tegap dan kuat — ah, kayaknya dia lebih rajin _working out_ daripada kita-kita, lalu … dia nggak lagi buta _fashion_. mungkin karena tuntutan pekerjaan juga, makanya penampilannya nggak kalah keren dari _idol_.”

“ _hyung_ kenal orangnya juga?” tanya byungchan, dan dijawab wooseok dengan anggukan pelan. ia masih fokus mendengarkan cerita seungyoun tentang interaksinya dengan si seungwoo. mereka ternyata sempat saling bertanya mengenai pekerjaan masing-masing; bagaimana seungyoun bisa tergabung dalam kru film, bagaimana seungwoo bisa ditarik menjadi staf agensi selama beberapa tahun sebelum ditugaskan menjadi manajer, juga bagaimana mereka menghadapi berbagai kesulitan selama bekerja.

sampai ketika seungyoun menceritakan keluhan seungwoo terkait persiapan debut txtone, wooseok tiba-tiba menimpali,

“jadi kalian sudah mengobrol soal itu juga?”

“mengobrol … soal apa?”

“kenapa kalian bisa putus, lah. kan kamu selama ini belum dengar versi dia dan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.”

_glek._

_itu masalahnya._

“….”

wooseok menghela napas panjang.

“kalian … bodoh, ya? atau keenakan tidur bareng sampai lupa ada gajah dalam ruangan?”

“ _hyung!!!_ ” byungchan berteriak panik, tapi pacarnya, tipikal pacarnya, memang tidak takut menyuarakan langsung apa yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

…

“bener kok. bukan bodoh lagi, kupikir aku sudah sinting.” aku seungyoun sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tangan. daripada malu pada wooseok dan byungchan, ia lebih malu pada dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah seperti remaja labil. mama cho dulu pernah bilang, jadi dewasa bukan soal umur saja, tapi soal kematangan dalam berpikir, bertindak, dan siap untuk bertanggung jawab. bila itu benar adanya, seungyoun ragu ia bisa lolos kriteria.

“baguslah kalau kamu sadar diri.”

komentar pedas wooseok langsung disusul dengan celetukan _manis_ dari byungchan, “ah … ya. wooseok- _hyung_ juga dulu pernah nangis-nangis dan mengatai diri sendiri sinting karena jatuh cinta padaku.”

“hei!!!”

“apa? mau kubuka kedok _hyung_ yang lainnya?”

“diem ga—”

“jadi wooseok- _hyung_ dulu ogah tidur denganku, alasannya dramatis banget … ehm, _'aku ini penuh dosa. aku tak mau menodaimu'_ … begitu!”

“byungchan!!!”

perdebatan kecil wooseok dan byungchan membuat seungyoun sedikit terhibur. juga menangkap pesan kalau setiap orang memiliki perjalanannya masing-masing. mereka punya aib, mereka punya keputusan-keputusan impulsif, bahkan mungkin kesalahan-kesalahan yang sulit untuk dilupakan.

“jadi … apa yang selanjutnya akan kau lakukan, youn?” tanya wooseok, setelah puas menggelitiki byungchan sampai anak itu terkapar di lantai sambil memegangi perut.

“aku … nggak tahu.”

“kalian bertukar kontak?”

“ya … t-tapi aku nggak berani nelpon … atau mengiriminya pesan lagi.”

“kan mau gak mau kalian bakal ketemu juga?” wooseok memberi seungyoun tatapan heran, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah byungchan, “oi, kamu ada ide?”

“aku?” byungchan menunjuk diri sambil berkedip-kedip polos. menurut wooseok, byungchan biasanya punya ide-ide cemerlang di saat-saat genting. karena itu wooseok memberi kesempatan baginya untuk berpendapat, meski ia tidak sepenuhnya memahami permasalahan seungyoun dan masa lalunya dengan mantan pacar.

“yang jelas, aku nggak menyarankan seungyounie- _hyung_ nyamperin siapa itu … seungwoo- _ssi_?? ke _dorm_ txtone, nanti _hyung_ dikira _stalker_ -nya anak-anak. padahal _hyung_ demennya sama si manajer.”

 _demennya sama si manajer._ kalimat itu cukup membuat seungyoun tersipu, lantas menampar pipinya sendiri.

dasar _hopeless._

“hmm. apapun masalahnya, _hyung_ harus bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum txtone debut. karena setelah itu, jadwal mereka akan padat sekali. ada _showcase_ , _perform_ di acara-acara musik, _fanmeeting_ , wawancara, kunjungan ke radio, _photoshoot_ di majalah-majalah, banyak deh! _hyung_ sudah kuceritain kan kalau ekspektasi publik ke anak-anak tinggi sekali. manajer pasti ikutan pusing!”

wooseok mengiyakan pendapatan byungchan. “benar sih, kalau ketemu lagi, situasi dan kondisinya bisa jadi tidak akan sama dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. _pure business_ , youn. _no kelon-kelon._ “

“siapa juga yang mau _kelon_!!!”

“oh. beneran nggak mau?”

“….”

seungyoun jadi menyesal sudah memuji dua sejoli dalam hati. kini ia merasa digoda habis-habisan daripada diberi solusi.

tapi sebenarnya, apa yang dikatakan byungchan cukup masuk akal. kondisi mereka bisa berubah kapan saja setelah ini. siapa yang tahu seungyoun akan menerima lebih banyak proyek setelah namanya terangkat berkat kerja sama dengan agensi txtone, dan seungwoo akan semakin sibuk menjalin relasi, menemani anak-anak, melindungi mereka dalam berbagai situasi. bila memang ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman, atau problem apapun yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu, maka lakukan secepatnya. selagi kesempatan masih terbuka.

( _dan perasaan ingin selalu bersama itu masih ada._ )

tak lama, seungyoun merasakan kepalanya diusap-usap lembut oleh wooseok.

“bicaralah dengannya, ya? _promise me_.”

* * *

**7.**

“serius banget lihatin layarnya. lagi _chatting_ -an sama seungwoo- _ssi_?”

saking kagetnya ditepuk seungsik dari belakang, seungyoun hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. untung refleksnya masih bisa diandalkan. begitu memastikan ponsel tergenggam erat, buru-buru ia menoleh ke arah seungsik dengan muka masam. “apa sih??? _hyung_ rese.”

sejak seungsik mengetahui seungyoun punya 'rasa' pada manajer txtone, caranya menggoda seungyoun jadi makin bervariasi. untungnya, seungsik tidak sejahat itu sampai menyebarkan gosip aneh-aneh di dalam tim, apalagi memberitahu orangnya langsung. belakangan seungyoun tahu mereka sudah bertukar kontak, hubungan seungsik dan seungwoo pasti terjalin dengan baik. hari ini pun, selama syuting sesi pertama di kastil wenckheim, seungwoo terlihat beberapa kali menghampiri seungsik untuk membicarakan sesuatu. entah itu tentang pergerakan anak-anak txtone di depan kamera, atau hal-hal yang lebih personal, seungyoun tidak tahu dan tidak tertarik untuk cari tahu. ia sibuk mengangumi keindahan arsitektur neo-renaisans kastil, dan interiornya yang penuh dengan dekorasi eklektik (sambil diam-diam mempertanyakan kapan seungwoo mulai mengajaknya _hunting_ foto bersama).

“tadi kamu dicari orangnya, lho.”

“hah? iyakah?” seungyoun tidak ingin terlihat terlalu berharap, tapi seungsik sepertinya sudah terbiasa membaca ekspresi dan menebaknya dengan baik.

“iya, tanya saja. sudah punya kontaknya kan?” ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. menyebalkan sekali. makin menyebalkan saat ia memeragakan _kissy emoji_ dan memberi seungyoun cium jauh, sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur.

benar, seungyoun memang menyimpan kontak seungwoo sejak mereka bertemu di sihwaho. jika tidak, mana bisa ia janjian bertemu lagi dengannya di luar jadwal syuting anak-anak. tapi sekali itu saja mereka saling berkabar, karena setelah _kejadian tertentu_ , seungyoun tidak pernah mengirimi seungwoo pesan sama sekali, begitu juga sebaliknya. seungyoun pun jadi was-was, apa seungwoo serius ingin mengajaknya bertemu sebagai _ehm_ , teman, di hungaria? bukan sebagai sesama pekerja balik layar? atau ia hanya ingin membuat perasaan seungyoun kacau — ah, tidak boleh. seungyoun sudah berjanji pada wooseok untuk berhenti berasumsi dan berbicara langsung pada seungwoo bila memang ada yang mengganjal di hati. ia ingin, ingin segera melakukannya. masalahnya, seungyoun bingung bagaimana harus memulai.

ia seharusnya bisa menemuinya langsung di kamar malam ini. jarak mereka cuma terpisahkan dua lantai, bukan dua hotel seperti yang ia perkirakan. tapi … ide itu terdengar tidak terlalu bagus. mana tahu seungyoun si manajer berbagi kamar dengan anak-anak txtone? atau malah dengan staf agensi yang lain? seungyoun tidak mau jadi pengganggu hanya demi melancarkan agenda pribadi.

“orangnya di lantai 5, omong-omong. sepertinya sekamar dengan beberapa anak txtone, atau sendirian, ya? aku lupa. mainlah ke sana, aku tidak keberatan tidur sendirian di kamar ini.”

“ _hyung!!!_ ” seungyoun berteriak kesal. namun rasa kesalnya mendadak berganti rasa penasaran begitu seungsik menatapnya dan berujar,

“seungwoo- _ssi_ selalu menanyakan tentangmu, kau tahu? saat bertemu langsung atau lewat _chat_. _sure_ , kita diskusi banyak hal tentang fotografi, karena dia bilang punya pengalaman di bidang itu. kadang juga bicara konsep, proses kreatif, pendapatku tentang anak-anak txtone … tapi percayalah, dia tak pernah absen bertanya, _'bagaimana kabar seungyoun-ssi?'_ padahal kan bisa langsung saja menemuimu.”

 _dia … menanyakan kabarku lewat seungsik-hyung, tapi tak pernah mengirimiku pesan?_ seungyoun tidak tahu harus marah atau senang dengan fakta ini. ingin mengatainya pengecut juga tak bisa karena seungyoun sendiri … sama pengecutnya. sudah bodoh, pengecut pula.

“aku bukan dokter cinta, tapi sepertinya dia juga tertarik padamu, youn.”

tiba-tiba seungyoun ingin sekali meluapkan perasaannya di hadapan seungsik, menceritakan hubungan rumitnya dengan seungwoo di masa lalu dan juga saat ini, juga menanyakan padanya apa yang mestinya ia lakukan. tapi begitu ia duduk di ranjang seungsik dan gantian menatapnya, sekelibat ada topik lain yang ingin ia bicarakan. mumpung mereka cuma berdua di sini, tanpa beban kerja, tanpa ada rekan lain yang bisa menguping di balik pintu.

“ _hyung_ , jika seseorang masih takut dengan komitmen jangka panjang, takut menyakiti pasangan, dan punya banyak ketakutan lain dalam hidup, apa ia masih punya hak untuk mencintai dan menjalin hubungan?”

seungsik bangkit dari ranjang, kemudian beranjak untuk duduk di samping seungyoun.

“menurutmu, apa cinta butuh izin dan validasi orang lain?” tanyanya balik.

” … tidak.”

bahkan ketika seungyoun sadar dirinya tertarik dengan sesama lelaki, ia tak pernah merasa ada yang _salah_. karenanya ia bisa bercerita pada mama cho; bisa meyakinkannya bahwa cinta itu punya punya banyak warna.

“kupikir juga begitu. mau mencintai orang atau tidak, yang memilih ya diri sendiri. kadang memang pilihan itu terhalang, misal, hmm … restu orang tua? semacam cintaku pada dunia perfilman, haha.” seungsik tergelak mengingat kisah hidupnya sendiri — yang seungyoun tidak ketahui secara detail. “tapi aku tetap memilihnya, meski konsekuensinya banyak … dan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun.”

pendapat seungsik tentang pilihan sekilas mengingatkan seungyoun pada percakapannya dengan wooseok berminggu-minggu lalu.

_… entah ke arah mana, dan konsekuensi apa yang akan dihadapi, semua kembali pada pilihan masing-masing._

“orang lain bisa berbeda pendapat soal ini. tapi intinya, terlepas dari semua ketakutan dan kelemahan yang dimiliki, buatku … yang menentukan berhak tidaknya, atau siap tidaknya seseorang mencintai dan menjalin hubungan adalah orang itu sendiri, youn.”

“ah … ya. aku bisa mengerti.”

seungsik mengangguk-angguk, dan entah sadar atau tidak, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus-elus kepalanya. dipikir-pikir, mengapa orang lain suka sekali mengelus-elus kepalanya, ya? mama cho, wooseok, byungchan … sekarang tambah seungsik. apa rambutnya selembut itu? seungyoun tersenyum geli.

“kalau masih takut dengan komitmen, coba bicarakan saja dengan partnermu. partner yang baik akan mendengarkan dan menggandeng tanganmu … dalam kiasan dan arti sebenarnya.”

“aku nggak bilang pertanyaanku buat diriku sendiri, _hyung_.” elak seungyoun.

“terserah, deh.” seungsik kembali berbaring dan menarik selimutnya. “sudah sana temui cinta dalam hidupmu.”

padahal seungsik belum tahu apa-apa, asal saja menyebut seungwoo sebagai cinta dalam hidup seungyoun. namun seungyoun tidak mengelak kali ini, malah membalas seungsik dengan usapan lembut di kepala dan ucapan terima kasih.

“kamu keren, _hyung_.”

“kalau aku keren, pacaran saja denganku.”

“nggak mau, aku punya orang lain.”

“ _kan._ “

**csy.** 10:36

hyung …

bisa bertemu? ㅎㅎ

**seungwoo.** 10:49

malam ini juga?

**csy.** 10:50

kalau hyung nggak capek

aku tunggu di ... mana ya, di dekat kolam renang outdoor?

**seungwoo.** 10:50

oke. aku siap-siap dulu.

butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk seungyoun memencet tombol 'kirim' di kotak percakapan. ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, dan merasakan tangannya yang agak gemetaran. sekali lagi ia melirik layar ponselnya, memastikan balasan dari seungwoo benar-benar nyata dan bukan candaan belaka.

_sudah kukirim. dan dia jawab oke._

_hhhhhhhh._

yang benar saja, ia mengajak seungwoo bertemu di dekat kolam renang _outdoor_ hotel ini? di saat udara luar sedang dingin-dinginnya? gila apa, ya? tapi persetan dengan keputusan impulsifnya kali ini, ia ingin bertemu dengan seungwoo — ingin menatapnya, ingin menyentuh wajahnya, ingin bertukar banyak cerita dengannya, sesegera mungkin.

seperti yang sudah seungyoun duga, di luar dingin sekali. ia mencari tempat duduk yang cukup nyaman dan mendekap dirinya sendiri yang sudah terbalut jaket tebal. satu-satunya keuntungan ia memilih tempat ini adalah ... tak ada orang lain yang sedang berkeliaran. bukan maksudnya seungyoun ingin berduaan dan berbuat mesum dengan seungwoo di sini, ya. justru karena tempatnya berpijak kini masih tergolong ruang publik, seungyoun berharap mereka bisa fokus berbicara, tanpa ada sekelibat hasrat untuk tidur bersama (lagi).

sekitar lima menit duduk menunggu, seungwoo terlihat melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dari kejauhan. rambut yang biasa ia rapikan ke belakang, dibiarkannya jatuh tertiup angin. seungyoun kira ia sudah memotong pendek poninya, ternyata dalam gaya kasual begini, poninya masih cukup panjang hingga menutup kedua mata. mirip-mirip seperti zaman kuliah.

“menunggu lama?”

“nggak, kok.”

_sekarang apa?_

mereka duduk berdampingan dan saling diam selama beberapa menit. dibilang canggung … tidak juga. seungyoun pikir ia hanya kurang persiapan. harusnya ia merancang dulu alur pembicaraan mereka, termasuk apa saja yang ia ingin tanyakan, lalu menuliskannya di kertas kecil. tapi karena ia sudah kadung di sini, jadi ia pasrahkan saja semua pada intuisi.

“anu—”

“maaf ya.”

 _huh_? seungyoun merasakan sebelah tangannya sedang digenggam. saat ia menoleh, seungwoo sudah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terkesan sedikit dipaksakan.

“waktu itu aku bilang ingin mengajakmu memotret bersama. tapi selesai syuting tadi, anak-anak langsung minta berkeliling. mungkin kita bisa melakukannya besok di ràday, mumpung jarak lokasinya dengan budapest tidak terlalu jauh.”

“oh … itu. nggak apa-apa _hyung_ , kita bisa memotret bersama lain kali.”

“lain kali itu … kapan?”

seungyoun menunduk. mereka bukan lagi anak muda penuh semangat yang bisa berkelana bersama mencari tempat-tempat menarik di waktu senggang. mereka punya tanggung jawab lebih besar terhadap diri sendiri dan orang lain sekarang.

“aku ... nggak bisa menjanjikanmu apapun setelah ini, tapi — “

“tapi aku ingin bersamamu.” seungyoun melanjutkan kalimat seungwoo yang terputus dengan harapannya sendiri. harapan yang mungkin terdengar egois dan kekanakan, tapi ia ingin menyampaikannya saat ini juga, sebelum ia kehilangan kesempatan lagi. “aku selalu ingin bersamamu, dari dulu hingga sekarang. aku tahu aku tak pantas mengatakan ini karena aku bodoh, pengecut, dan sudah banyak menyakitimu. aku sudah terlalu lama lari. aku sudah membiarkanmu dihina oleh mereka. aku hanya diam saat mereka menghapus dan membuang foto—”

“seungyoun.”

“aku … harusnya tak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi kenapa dulu _hyung_ ingin berpisah. aku bukan orang yang baik. maafkan aku. maaf. maaf. aku tidak layak untuk mencintai dan dicintai —”

“seungyoun.”

seungyoun tidak berencana menangis lagi malam ini. tapi bagaimana ia tidak menangis saat seungwoo memeluknya seperti ini?

“aku sudah pernah bilang … berhenti jahat pada dirimu sendiri.” seungwoo mempererat pelukannya, dan memberikan kecupan berkali-kali di dahi seungyoun. “aku tak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu. aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu. dari dulu … hingga sekarang.”

tak ada reaksi apapun yang bisa diberikan seungyoun selain tangis dan napas yang terputus-putus. seungwoo pun membiarkan mereka saling mendekap, sampai seungyoun tenang dan tak ada lagi air mata yang tumpah membasahi wajahnya. selama itu pula seungwoo tak berhenti mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut dan berulang-ulang membisikinya pujian. meskipun berusaha keras mengontrol emosi, sesekali seungwoo juga terbawa suasana dan turut menitikkan air mata.

…

“jaketmu basah.” adalah yang pertama kali diucapkan seungyoun setelah hampir lima belas menit tenggelam dalam pelukan seungwoo.

“nanti juga kering kena angin dan pendingin ruangan.”

“….”

“ _hyung_ , apa yang kau katakan tadi sungguhan? kau tak pernah menganggapku buruk dan terus mencintaiku?”

seungwoo menghela napas panjang. “iya … apa perlu kuulangi lagi?”

“nggak … nggak usah.”

setelah sekian lama, ganjalan di hati seungyoun luruh perlahan-lahan. tak ada ketakutan lagi yang ia pendam saat berada di dekat seungwoo. ia sudah menyampaikan apa yang belum sempat tersampaikan tujuh tahun lalu; rasa bersalah yang selama ini menghantui dan membuatnya menutup hati rapat-rapat, juga rasa benci pada diri sendiri yang membuatnya sempat berhenti mengambil langkah.

“kau … tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu atas hal-hal yang terjadi padaku di masa lalu, oke? teman-temanmu buruk, dan kau tak punya kendali atas mereka.” ujar seungwoo, kali ini balik menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak seungyoun. “kalau kau penasaran kenapa aku ingin putus, itu karena aku merasa kita bertemu di waktu yang salah. kita masih tak siap menghadapi konsekuensi. kau tak bisa tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai pacarku pada teman-temanmu, dan aku pun tak tega melihatmu memaksakan diri hanya karena ingin terus bersamaku. begitu saja, tidak ada alasan lain. maaf bila ucapanku dulu membuatmu bingung dan terjebak pikiran negatif.”

mendengar penjelasan seungwoo, seungyoun pun berinisiasi menyatukan tangan mereka kembali. “dimaafkan. ada lagi?”

“ _ehm_ , jujur aku dulu mengharapkanmu datang padaku lagi untuk memberi salam perpisahan. tapi ya sudah, itu sudah berlalu. ternyata kita dipertemukan lagi di waktu yang jauh lebih baik, kan?”

… benarkah? seungyoun mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. seungwoo menganggap pertemuan mereka yang sekarang jauh lebih baik dibanding pertemuan mereka tujuh tahun lalu? di saat seungyoun berpikir mereka sama-sama punya tanggung jawab yang tak boleh sembarangan ditinggal?

“ _hyung_ manajer anak-anak txtone.” ujarnya, bermaksud mengingatkan.

“dan? aku bisa tetap mengencanimu, seungyounie. aku hanya tak bisa menjanjikanmu pertemuan rutin di luar kerja, juga tak bisa tidur denganmu sewaktu-waktu. tapi … yah, aku juga ingin terus bersamamu.” jelas seungwoo, kali ini dengan senyum yang lebih cerah. “bagaimana mengatakannya ya … _idol_ juga biasa berkencan di balik layar. kita bisa lakukan itu. sampai aku kaya, punya rumah, dan siap menikahimu.”

“jangan ngaco. itu kejauhan.” seungyoun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya. mereka saja belum mulai berpacaran, situ sudah berani merencanakan pernikahan.

“aku mencoba visioner, dan aku ingin kamu jadi bagian dari masa depanku. bila negara ini belum bisa melegalkan pernikahan kita … hmm. kita pergi ke negara lain.”

“ _hyung_ , astaga!” seungyoun memukul-mukul pundak seungwoo dengan kesal bercampur malu. kemarin-kemarin ia sudah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai orang yang enggan menjalin komitmen jangka panjang, mengapa sekarang ia diam-diam senang mendapat pernyataan cinta dan lamaran secara tidak langsung? tidak konsisten sekali. apa kata wooseok dan byungchan nanti ketika mendengar ini? apa kata mama cho saat tahu ia akhirnya berpacaran setelah sekian lama? apa kata teman-teman yang pernah berusaha mendekati atau menjodoh-jodohkannya?

_ah._

ia baru ingat, ia tak butuh izin orang untuk mencintai atau melanggar prinsip-prinsip yang ia buat sendiri.

ia harus mulai membebaskan dirinya untuk memilih — juga berhenti menuntut diri untuk sempurna; untuk bisa menjadi dewasa tanpa cela.

“kau tahu _hyung_ , aku masih takut untuk berkomitmen, takut menyakiti, takut akan masa depan ... takut terhadap banyak hal. tapi aku memilih bersamamu. tidak apa-apa?”

“tidak apa-apa.” seungwoo memberi seungyoun pelukan untuk terakhir kali sebelum menggandeng tangan dan mengajaknya kembali ke dalam hotel.

_“kita coba … lalui bersama ya.”_

**every ending is just a new beginning.**

* * *

**mini glosarium.**

• **sihwaho | sihwano lake** , adalah kawasan ekologi yang terletak di gyeonggi. areanya cukup besar, terdiri dari lahan basah dan padang alang-alang. di sekitarnya terdapat beberapa objek wisata. (fun fact: kawasan ini menjadi lokasi syuting mv bts – spring day, dan film descendant of the sun)

• **vmpa | vm project architecture** , adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak tim produksi video/film komersil. terdapat dua director/sutradara yang dikenal penulis dalam tim ini, **beomjin** (mayoritas mv svt sebelum era an ode, rv – dumb dumb, exo – monster, blackpink – whistle, dsb) dan **paranoid paradigm** (iu – bbibbi, nct 127 – simon says, rv – zimzalabim, hyuna – flower shower, dsb). further info bisa dicek di ig @/vm_project

• **camera department in film crew** terdiri dari dop/director of photography aka sinematografer, 1st ac, 2nd ac (assistant camera) dan beberapa posisi pendukung lainnya. karakter **sangtae** dalam ff ini terinspirasi dari **eum sangtae (eumko)** , dop lepas yang terlibat di banyak project mv lintas genre. notable works from eumko adalah semua mv loona + mv txt. portofolionya bisa dicek di ig @/eumko. karakter **seokho** yang disebut-sebut sekilas terinspirasi dari **moon seokho (soulbriz)** aka director digipedi.

• **wenckheim castle dan ráday castle** adalah dua bangunan kuno yang ada di hungaria. sering menjadi lokasi syuting video/film dengan suasana klasik dan megah. (fun fact: yup, ini lokasi syuting mv loona yyxy – love4eva)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halo!!! congrats udah baca sampai sini. jadi prompt yang kudapat adalah **transformasi dari cupu ke ganteng** dan **rivalry** tapi kenapa jadi gini ya idk … sebenarnya unsur rivalry antara csy dan hsw ada di masa lalu mereka. tapi kalau ditulis lebih lanjut kayaknya genrenya berubah jadi angst. mungkin lain kali bakal kutulis … agak berat soalnya mentioning bullying + homophobic community :'
> 
> makasih sekali lagi!!! kuberi drabble txtone daily life sebagai bonus di chapter berikutnya. pls give my fictional boygroup lots of love ♡


	2. bonus.

di _dorm_ txtone, ada jadwal piket dua hari sekali untuk beres-beres ruang tengah, membersihkan dapur dan kamar mandi, serta membuang sampah. sementara kamar pribadi dan barang-barang di dalamnya menjadi tanggung jawab masing-masing. awalnya eunsang tidak suka ada aturan semacam ini, rasanya seperti tinggal di asrama putra saja. tapi lama-lama setelah dijalani, ternyata … ada gunanya juga. _dorm_ jadi makin nyaman untuk dihuni. walau kadang mereka masih harus saling mengingatkan dan menggeret penghuni yang malas-malasan.

hari ini adalah giliran eunsang untuk beres-beres. ia sudah siap membawa sapu di tangan kanan, dan pengki di tangan kiri. ada masker dan sarung tangan yang juga sudah terpasang rapi. saat ia melewati ruang tengah, yang ia dapati adalah yohan dan hangyul yang masih terkapar di karpet sambil memegang ponsel. _sepertinya habis main game sampai pagi buta_ , pikir eunsang. ia ingin membiarkan mereka tidur, tapi mengingat sehari-hari kedua _hyung_ ini paling sering mengerjainya, eunsang jadi ingin balas dendam. ia pun menyodok yohan dan hangyul dengan gagang sapu, kemudian berteriak kencang, “banguuunnn!!!”

“hah!!! ada apa???!!!” hangyul bangun dalam kondisi gelagapan. sementara yohan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan mata setengah terbuka.

hmm. _nice._ eunsang melesat menuju dapur, berharap hangyul dan yohan tidak menyadari siapa yang membangunkan mereka dengan cukup brutal. namun tak disangka-sangka, ternyata dapur sudah berpenghuni.

“oh, met pagi.”

ada _leader_ mereka, yeonjun, yang sedang mengunyah roti. sementara di sampingnya, ada subin yang baru menghabiskan segelas susu. eunsang mengelus-elus dagu, dua _hyung_ ini memang patut dijadikan teladan, meski kadang menyebalkan karena suka menggoda dan menyuruh-nyuruh. nasib jadi yang termuda di grup ya begini ini, harus siap lahir batin ditarik-tarik pipinya, dicium-cium, atau dimarah-marahi.

“eunsang habis nyapu jangan lupa buang sampah, ya.” sahut subin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tong plastik di ujung ruangan.

“iyaaa.”

karena disapu tiap beberapa hari sekali, kotoran yang menempel di lantai tidak terlalu banyak. yang membuat _dorm_ ini nampak berantakan sebenarnya bukan kotoran-kotoran itu, tapi barang yang diletakkan tidak pada tempatnya! lihat, ada sepasang sepatu nyasar di depan pintu kamar, ada pakaian-pakaian hasil _laundry_ yang tergeletak di meja, ada juga komik-komik yang tercecer di depan televisi. haish, nampaknya perlu ada aturan baru untuk mengurusi barang pribadi di tempat-tempat umum. kalau perlu ada sistem denda, biar uangnya nanti bisa dibuat makan-makan di akhir bulan.

eunsang sedang menyapu dekat tong sampah ketika tiba-tiba menemukan suatu benda … asing? bungkusnya seperti permen, dan di dalamnya ada sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat. jumlahnya tidak cuma satu, makanya kan eunsang jadi penasaran. ia membolak-balik bungkus benda tersebut untuk mencari keterangan, tapi tulisannya berbahasa inggris. eunsang paham sih bahasa inggris, tapi kosa katanya masih terbatas sekali. makanya ia sering diskusi dengan yeonjun yang dianggapnya lebih ahli.

“ _hyung_ , ini permen atau apa ya? masih ada isinya kok ditaruh dekat tong sampah.”

yeonjun dan subin saling berpandangan, baru kemudian mengarahkan perhatian pada si _maknae_.

“permen apaan, sang? coba dilihat mereknya.”

“ _durex … 1 latex … condoms?_ “

 _huh?_ eunsang berpikir keras. _kondom?_

sementara ia terdiam dan berpikir, yeonjun menarik lengan panjang atasan piyamanya ke atas, kemudian berlari ke depan kamar paling ujung yang pintunya masih tertutup dengan muka memerah. subin ikut berlari di belakangnya, seperti mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar gedoran keras disertai teriakan,

“SEUNGWOO-HYUNG!!! JANGAN TARUH KONDOM SEMBARANGAN!!! MY BABY JADI TERNODAI!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> halo!!! congrats udah baca sampai sini. jadi prompt yang kudapat adalah **transformasi dari cupu ke ganteng** dan **rivalry** tapi kenapa jadi gini ya idk … sebenarnya unsur rivalry antara csy dan hsw ada di masa lalu mereka. tapi kalau ditulis lebih lanjut kayaknya genrenya berubah jadi angst. mungkin lain kali bakal kutulis … agak berat soalnya mentioning bullying + homophobic community :'
> 
> makasih sekali lagi!!! kuberi drabble txtone daily life sebagai bonus di chapter berikutnya. pls give my fictional boygroup lots of love ♡


End file.
